Can You See The Light
by JayJayray
Summary: Years after the events of E.N.D and the final battle between brothers and dragons, comes a new age of young fairies trying to find their own paths and their own lights as they grow up together in none other than the Fairy Tail guild.


_**Can You See the Light**_

 _Written and Edited by: Tilly and Liza_

 _Fairy Tail Next Generation_

 _After years of adventure and excitement comes a new age of young Fairies finding their own paths and searching for their own lights to guide them on their journies through the darkness._

 _Chapter One_

The warm summer air flooded Magnolia. It was like any normal summer day though, just as hot as the day before it. Making the people of the town want to stay in their air conditioned homes, but for one certain dragon slayer the heat was no problem to handle.

His spiky reddish brown hair moves in the slight breeze of the ocean, making it messier than usual. His chocolate brown eyes scan the endless sea for any sign of a shipping boat, but nothing comes to view in his enhanced vision.

He'd been waiting all day for this damned boat to dock that he had forgotten what time it was, but judging by the sun above him he figured it was about noon. He puffed out his cheeks in a pout. There was nothing to do and he was sick of sitting around.

His father was away on a mission not here to teach him another secret art, his mother of course was probably with him, and Raiko was most likely still sulking up on sunset hill where Lisanna's old grave still sat.

He had tried asking Silver to take him with her on a job, but she declined.

"I'll only go on a job if the rest of the team is coming, that includes Raiko." The ice mage had said.

Igneel huffed; Silver never even fought on missions, she just watched them and moved the pieces on her dumb chessboard. He had heard rumors of when she had actually done jobs solo, but that all ended a year ago…he wasn't going to dwell on that though it wasn't his story to tell.

Wren watches Igneel from a nearby rooftop as he sits idly on the docks, staring at the ocean from his upside down position at the edge. Wren didn't understand the appeal of waves, they never interested her. Waves were only caused by wind, so therefore wind was superior to water, but Cecillia would object to that notion.

She shrugs off her leather jacket, it being too warm to wear in this heat. Pulling her silvery hair up into a bun she pins it to her head with a single throwing knife. Laying back she looks up at the clouds, they weren't fluffy but flat and lifeless. It was a shame, Wren loved puffy clouds. Her back cracks, and the silver-haired wizard lets out a groan in content.

Wren rubs her left shoulder, her tattoo visible from her open backed shirt. The tattoo stretched across her entire back, a beautiful intricate chinese dragon in white ink. It's what she imagined her dragon would've looked like, if she wasn't considered a fake.

Before Wren was adopted by Gajeel and Levy Redfox she lived in a small village in the high mountains of Hakabe. She was born a sickly child, so in the desperate times her father had implanted a Wind Dragon Lacrima inside of her in hopes that it would make her stronger. But as Wren reached out to use her new found magic power unconsciously, she obliterated the whole village in a single whirlwind.

A rumor was spread that the town's destruction was Zeref's doing, so Team ShadowGear was sent to check it out only not to come across the Dark wizard but finding a small girl in the rubble crying as strong winds whirled around her.

That's when she was brought to Magnolia and adopted, and she's been here ever since then. Though she sometimes misses her own family and village she doesn't complain, because Fairy Tail had given her a new home and they were her new family now.

The sudden groan escaping from Igneel's throat brings Wren out of her thoughts. She sits back up and stares down at the unmoving boy, his spiky hair still disheveled from his upside down position over the edge of the dock and an expression of boredom creeping onto his face. She knew it all too well, he'd been waiting for hours and still there was no boat in sight meaning his parents weren't going to be back any time soon. Of course she'd seen him earlier at the guild trying to convince Silver to go on a job with him, well he tried to ask everyone to go on a job with him, but she had declined just as everyone else did leaving him to just sit here lazily on the docks until their return.

Naturally Wren felt bad for Igneel as he left the guild with a frown gracing his lips instead of a toothy grin. That being the reason of her being here on the roof of an old fishing building, debating on whether or not she should go cheer him up.

They had been friends for as long as she could remember, practically growing up together. He was like a brother to her, but why now of all times did she feel so weird about talking to him. It wasn't like she had feelings for him or anything; besides, she loved Kayto, and she was sure he loved her back. He was always flirting with her, but she had heard rumors that he flirted with others, but she had never believed in those rumors because she hadn't seen it herself.

Wren's heart suddenly swelled thinking about the cocky blonde haired take-over mage, to prevent her thoughts from going further Wren smacks her cheeks.

"Stop thinking about him." The wind wizard mumbles under her breath. Her eyes open again finding their way back to Igneel's unmistakable brownish red hair. She was told stories when she was younger that the beautifully colored strands resembled the scales of the great King of the Fire Dragons; Igneel the great Flame King, and what a fitting name for the boy before her.

She swings her legs over the edge of the buildings roof and jumps down soundlessly making sure that the dragon slayer doesn't hear her, whilst using a bit of her magic to shift the wind in the opposite direction so he can't smell her presence. Sneaking up on him was always easy even when they were children, and now was no different from all those times before.

Walking down the dock undetectable she stands over his body and leans forward.

"Don't you think you've been here long enough." With a jolt of surprise Igneel quickly sits up coming face to face with the wind mage, their faces inches apart from one anothers. She smirks standing straight again and holds out an extended hand. Igneel takes it graciously and rubs the back of his neck nervously standing up with a smile.

"Man Wren I still can't figure out how you can sneak up on me so easily." She lets out a snort letting go of his hand.

"You know it's not that hard." A pout of stubbornness comes onto his face and Wren couldn't help herself thinking it was an adorable expression.

"What are you talking about! I am the great Igneel! No one can sneak up on me, not even some petty servant like you!" Wren broke into another fit of giggles and shot back, a wiry eyebrow raised.

"I'm the servant now? Are you still going to call me that when I beat your ass?" Igneel returns her gaze, a fire glowing bright in his eyes. "Bring it Wren."

And from there the fight begins and soon ends with Wren standing in front of the beaten boy, face down into the dock.

"How do you like me now Dragneel." Victory spreading over her features, but soon faltering as his hands wrap around her ankles effectively pulling her down to the ground with him. She lands on her back with a thud and groans as a jolt of pain rushes up her spine, rubbing the soreness knowing that it will be worse in the morning.

Igneel snickers, "Who's the loser now?"

Brown eyes meet Lavender and the world around them freezes. About a heads length between them and Igneel's hands on either side of her arms restraining her movement. A blush tinting both Wren and Igneel's faces. His heart beats fast in his chest.

Wren stutters, "Igg, wh-what are you doing?" Unable to form coherent words he just shakes his head and stares at the beauty before him, her disheveled hair framing her face like a halo.

He had always loved her hair from the moment they had met. It always reminded him of how the stars looked during clear summer nights. The way it shimmered in the sun and illuminated at night when the moon's light shined on it just right.

He shifts his gaze back to her eyes, a soft smile playing at his lips. Like so many times before he had the urge to lower his forehead down to her's, but he didn't, afraid of what maybe she would do if he did. And knowing feeling that way for her won't get him anywhere he pushes his feelings down, locking them away.

Pulling away from her he stands and holds out his hand to her which she accepts tentatively, and masking his heartache he gives her a big toothy grin.

"Let's go to the Guild, Wren." And not being able to help it herself she smiles, squeezing his hand in confirmation.

"Yeah, let's go."

 **End**


End file.
